The Trip
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: Ruby is determined to bring Charlie out of her depression over losing Joey...
1. Chapter 1

**The Trip**

**Chapter One**

"Right, Charlie Buckton, pack your bags. We're going away," Ruby declared a little too loudly.

Charlie peered up from the television with bleary eyes, looking and feeling confused. She blinked a few times.

"What do you mean, away?" she asked.

"Like, away – on a trip. Me, you, Leah, VJ, Xavier and Aden," Ruby explained, sitting on the opposite sofa.

Charlie didn't look like she was following any more comprehensively.

"So," Ruby urged. "Get up! Pack!"

"Where are we going?"

"Along the coast."

"You're taking me to the beach?" Charlie asked incredulously. "Has it escaped your notice that we already have a beach here?"

"I know but it'll be fun," Ruby insisted, getting a little frustrated by her sister's non-compliance.

Charlie had been miserable for four weeks. Since Joey had left her, it was like Charlie had left too and it was getting beyond annoying. All Charlie did these days was work, cry and stare blankly at four walls and Ruby was determined to do something about it.

"Do you remember fun?" she asked.

"Hey!" Charlie protested.

It was the most animated she had been in weeks.

"I know how to have fun," she said.

Ruby looked at her sceptically.

"I do," Charlie frowned.

"When was the last time you had fun?" Ruby asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago, Joey and I…"

Charlie trailed off.

"I love it when you prove my own point," Ruby grinned.

Charlie sighed heavily.

"So, pack. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Fine," Charlie said, hauling herself out of her seat.

Ruby watched her go and then headed into the kitchen where Leah was packing sandwiches for their trip.

"You realise this could be a disaster waiting to happen, don't you?" the Diner co-owner asked.

"Yeah," the younger girl said. "But I have to try something."

"Shouldn't you at least pre-warn her?" Leah asked.

"I can't take the risk."

* * *

Charlie sighed heavily as the little group got stuck in traffic yet again. Ruby was bouncing around beside her to the excessively loud pop music she had insisted on, Xavier was pretending to like it and Aden looked like he was wondering why he had agreed on the trip. Charlie was wondering the same thing. Leah and VJ were driving up in the car behind them.

"Tell me again why we're leaving a beach town to go to a beach town?" she asked.

"For a holiday!" Ruby enthused.

It was annoying.

"We could at least have gone to the City," Charlie said. "There's more to do there."

"Stop complaining, Charles. We're going to have a relaxing, fun time. You can't do that at home."

"I could do that at home."

"Yeah right. You've been moping over… You've been moping for a month."

Charlie frowned. She would love to be indignant and snap back that she hadn't been that bad but Ruby was right. She had been a nightmare to live with. All she had been doing was working, sleeping and crying. She hadn't been able to get Joey out of her mind since she had left. It was driving her crazy. It was making her ill. All she wanted to do was step back in time and rectify the stupid mistake she'd made which had cost her the love of her life or step forward in time and rush three months ahead and work out a way to make things up to Joey so they could start again.

* * *

"Okay, when does the fun begin?" Charlie said.

Ruby glared at her, getting the distinct impression that her sister was determined not to have a good time on their weekend away.

"Would you lighten up?" Leah teased.

"I've booked us a table at a beach side restaurant," Ruby said.

"Because we can't do that at home," Charlie pointed out sourly.

"Seriously, lighten up!" Leah said, taking Charlie's arm and leading her towards the door of the hotel room.

Ruby took VJ's hand as they made their exit.

"Don't we need to wait for Aden?" Charlie asked, aware that he had wandered off.

"He's going to meet us there."

* * *

Charlie stopped in her tracks the moment that she spotted Aden at the table of the restaurant. He wasn't alone. Sitting with him was the unmistakable figure of Joey Collins, the love of Charlie's life. She glanced at Ruby who looked torn between a proud smile and complete panic.

"What is this?" Charlie whispered.

Aden and Joey looked up. Joey blanched and was obviously not expecting her. She stood up and looked like she was ready to flee. She stopped and focussed on Charlie, who gazed right back at her for several heart-stopping moments. It felt like nobody else was in the room. Suddenly Charlie felt Ruby nudging her towards Joey.

"Go on, Charles," her little sister said.

"Ruby…" Charlie said, completely dumfounded.

"I had to get you two to speak to each other. Make the most of it, will you?"

The two women met in the middle of the restaurant, hearts pounding. Charlie couldn't look away from Joey's eyes, which still seemed to be filled with the same pain as they had the same day she left her on the dock the previous month.

"What… what are you doing here, Charlie?" Joey asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Charlie admitted. "Ruby…"

"Interfered," Joey realised.

Charlie tried to smile. She nodded.

"Can we talk?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone who reviewed this new story. You all rock! This chapter is just a short one but there's plenty more to come._

**Chapter Two**

Joey and Charlie walked awkwardly round to the outside of the restaurant. They found a nearby wall to perch on. Charlie tried to focus on the sound of the surf, anything to block out the thudding of her heart. Joey rubbed her palms on her jeans. They were sweaty with nerves.

"Why did you follow me?" Joey asked, not looking at her. "I told you to leave me alone, give me time to think."

"I didn't," Charlie said quickly.

"Why not?" Joey demanded, turning to face her sharply. "Don't you care?"

They both laughed softly.

"Sorry," Joey said. "I guess I'm a little overwrought."

"Me too."

"What have you been doing?" Joey asked.

She gazed back out at the dark waves again.

"Nothing," Charlie said.

"Well, thanks for that enlightening conversation," Joey said sarcastically.

"No, I mean, I've really been doing nothing. That's why Ruby dragged me out here. My moping was driving her crazy."

Joey allowed herself a smile. It was nice to think that Charlie's life had been tragic since she'd left it.

"How about you?" Charlie asked.

"Working. Thinking."

Charlie nodded, hoping she would elaborate.

"I'm sorry," Joey said. "I wasn't… I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. I'm not ready."

Charlie felt her heart break. She bowed her head. She knew Ruby had only been trying to help but now, as it turned out, she'd just led her to getting rejected twice. Joey stood up and took a breath. Casting her eyes back down at Charlie, it took every will in the world not to fling herself into her arms. Regardless of what had happened between them, or, more specifically, what had happened between Charlie and Hugo, Charlie was still the most beautiful, amazing woman that Joey had ever met. She started to walk away. Unable to resist looking back, she turned her head and her heart grew heavier when she witnessed Charlie, still in the same spot, weeping. Her feet were moving before she had control over them. She hovered by Charlie's shuddering shoulders.

"How… how long are you here for?" she asked.

Charlie looked up at her, surprised that she was still around. The pain on her face matched the pain in Joey's soul.

"A week," she said, attempting to wipe her face.

"Me too," Joey told her. "They've docked the boats because of all the shark attack stuff. There have been incidents all over the coast. So, maybe we could have lunch? Tomorrow?"

Charlie nodded quickly.

"Please?" she begged, as if the idea hadn't been Joey's suggestion at all.

"I'll meet you here at midday," Joey said.

She hurried away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Charlie was up early the following morning. She paced her hotel room and contemplated waking Ruby up in the next bed but decided against it, realising it was probably too early to bother her. She headed towards the shower, stripped off and climbed inside, enjoying the refreshing, hot water. By the time she'd got out, dried herself, dressed and wandered back into the main room, Ruby was awake and perky.

"So, are you excited?" she asked.

"Try terrified," Charlie corrected her.

She could hardly believe that Joey was actually giving her the time of day, let alone lunch. Everything was resting on the time they would spend together today.

"Let's get some breakfast," Ruby suggested. "I'll knock on doors and get the others and we can make sure you fill your time between now and your date with Joey."

Charlie smiled and nodded gratefully. She really did have the best sister in the world.

* * *

Charlie was a bag of nerves by the time she was meant to meet Joey. She was early by fifteen minutes and was hovering outside the restaurant, not able to prevent herself from looking around, desperate for her first sight of Joey. She only had to wait a couple of minutes before Joey, dressed in combats and black vest top, began to approach. Their eyes met across the street and both women tried to smile through their nerves. Charlie took a breath as Joey got closer. She had no idea what to say.

"Hey," Joey started meekly. "How are you?"

Charlie just nodded, feeling completely incapable of talking, which really wouldn't help the situation, she knew.

"Should we um, maybe get take away?" Joey suggested. "Then we could talk in private."

Charlie nodded again.

"Okay, Charlie, if we're going to talk this through, you need to open your mouth."

"Sorry," Charlie managed, swallowing hard.

Joey smiled gently. She led her ex-girlfriend inside the restaurant.

* * *

"We could go to my place," Joey said when they were outside again.

"That'd be great," Charlie agreed readily.

Talking at Joey's home would be more personal and intimate. With nobody around to interrupt them, they could talk freely and hopefully actually get somewhere.

"I'm just five minutes away," Joey told her. "Work's put us up in little bed and breakfast."

She began walking along the beach front. Charlie fell into step beside her, clutching their food, uncertain of what to say.

"So, how was the trawler when you were on it?" she asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Yeah, it was fine. Much better than... you know, before," Joey told her. "Although, anywhere would be better than that. But, I've made a few friends and the work's been challenging and interesting. My boss is pretty cool."

Charlie smiled, pleased for her.

"How about you?" Joey asked. "Has the shark thing been big in the Bay?"

"You have no idea!" Charlie groaned. "VJ found a hand in the sand and then Hu..."

She trailed off.

"What happened to Hugo?" Joey asked stiffly.

"He um, he got attacked when he was out diving," Charlie said, cursing herself.

They had finally been beginning to relax with each other and she'd had to bring up the guy she'd cheated on Joey with. Nice move.

"Was he severely maimed? Maybe the shark bit something off?" Joey asked hopefully.

She smiled to let Charlie know she was joking. Sort of. Charlie didn't know what to say so she just shook her head.

"Did you give him TLC?" Joey asked, stopping walking and staring into Charlie's eyes. "Because if you did, we're not having this conversation."

"No!" Charlie protested. "I worked his case. I haven't been spending any time with him, I swear. To be honest, I haven't been spending time with anyone."

Joey continued walking. Charlie hesitated, unsure of whether Joey still wanted her around. Joey gestured for her to carry on walking too.

"So, what have you been doing aside from being a hermit?" Joey asked, sounding friendlier.

"Just working," Charlie said. "Trying to keep the town from murdering Angelo."

"Angelo?" Joey asked, surprised. "Isn't he guy that killed Martha's husband?"

"Yep. He's back."

Joey shuddered.

"So, you have to protect him?"

"I'm the only person who'll give him the time of day," Charlie said. "And it's not that I want to; it's just that he's here to work the shark attack case and needs space to do his job."

"Sounds heavy."

Charlie nodded.

"Other than that I've mostly just been working out, reading, watching mindless television and walking around in a day dream," Charlie admitted.

Joey nodded. She had been using most of her down time for pretty much the same things. Those and staring for hours at Charlie's photograph, listening to the songs on her iPod that reminded her of her lost love and crying herself to sleep.

"This is it," Joey said, stopping outside a small bed and breakfast.

She led the way to the door and let herself in, guiding Charlie up two flights of stairs. Inside, the room was small and immaculately tidy. It considered of nothing more than a bed, a shower that was so en-suite that it was still in the room, a sink and a little chest of drawers.

"Sorry I don't really have anywhere to sit," Joey apologised, setting the food down on the chest of drawers. On top of it was a kettle, some cutlery, mugs and glasses.

"That's fine," Charlie said.

Joey took their food and began to serve up, taking some plates from a shelf above her. When she'd finished she saw Charlie hovering awkwardly by the bed.

"You can sit down, you know," she told her, offering her the lunch they'd bought.

Charlie flushed and perched on the bed. She watched Joey climb over to relax against the pillows, leaving space for Charlie. After some hesitation of whether she was overstepping the line and reading too much into Joey's actions, Charlie crawled over to sit beside her. Tension wracked her body. Joey gazed at her, not wanting to ask the question that was on her lips. Finally she took a breath.

"Why did you destroy us?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is for __EeeeekTheCoolCat! It may not end where you want it to but I will update again when I get home!_

**Chapter Four**

"Because I'm an idiot," Charlie replied flatly.

Joey couldn't help but smile faintly and agree silently.

"I guess it's been a pattern for me. I wreck everything that makes me happy. I don't know why. Ruby calls it going into 'arrest mode'. I've lost people because of it. But the thing is, it never mattered as much as now. Joey, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'll never forgive myself for letting you down."

She chewed her lip, nervous under Joey's intense gaze.

"I'd plead temporarily insanity if I could," Charlie continued. "But I know I need to take responsibility for my actions."

"Yes, you do," Joey said quietly.

Charlie nodded.

"When he found me on the beach, I wasn't in a healthy state of mind," Charlie said. "Waking up to the graffiti on my car pretty much popped the bubble you and I had been living in. And then everything just got worse and worse with the complaint everything. I didn't know if I would ever see you again and that destroyed me."

"How did you think sleeping with Hugo would help the situation?" Joey asked.

"That's exactly it. I didn't think," Charlie explained. "I was so frightened that day and all reasoning seemed to have been knocked out of me."

"Frightened of what?"

"Frightened that my colleagues would decide that I had a case to answer. Frightened that they were right."

Joey was confused.

"They weren't right," she said firmly.

"All I kept thinking about was that first kiss. You'd had one of the most traumatic days of your life, Joey. You'd nearly been murdered by the monster that… that… And I kissed you. I kept asking myself if I did take advantage."

"You didn't!" Joey protested.

"Maybe I did."

Joey put a hand on Charlie's arm.

"You didn't," she said more gently.

Both women looked at the contact between them. Joey snapped her hand away.

"I just hated the idea that I'd hurt you in some way; that I might be like _him_."

"Charlie, don't you ever say that! You're nothing like Robbo. You didn't do anything bad to me. Until that night with Hugo."

Charlie hung her head and sighed heavily.

"When Hugo called me gay I just lost it. Everything piled on top of me. It felt like my whole world had spun out of control and suddenly all I needed to do was prove that I wasn't."

"So you needed to deny me?" Joey asked. "To deny us?"

Charlie fought tears.

"That's not how it was," she said desperately. "It wasn't about you, Joey. It was about me."

"I know you were stressed, Charlie, but that doesn't excuse what you did. You betrayed me. After everything we've been through together, after how long it took for you to accept you loved me and you threw it all away," Joey said. "And you know, that night just proved that you were lying to me. You never accepted that you loved me after all."

"I tried," Charlie told her.

Tears finally spilled.

"I wanted so desperately to be the person you needed me to be," Charlie said. "Joey, I love you so much. I feel like I've loved you for all my life. And I wish I wasn't so weak and pathetic. I wish I could be strong. I handled this whole thing wrong, right from the start."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew I loved you on the boat – the same time you knew you loved me. If I hadn't run away, if I hadn't freaked and shut you out, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. I did my usual – I tried to handle everything by myself when all I needed to do was trust you, communicate with you. We could have got together sooner. We could have lasted."

Joey struggled with her own tears. Charlie didn't even bother to wipe hers away.

"I probably pushed you too hard," Joey said sadly.

Charlie turned to look at her.

"No! No, Joey, you didn't. You did everything right with us. I could never have asked for a more perfect partner. You are the single most beautiful thing in my life. Or you were. Until I lost you."

She put her head in her hands, letting her face rest against her palms. Their lunch was long forgotten. Joey watched Charlie shudder as she lost control of her tears. Her own tears began to flow more quietly. She didn't want them to have lost each other but she couldn't see a clear road forward.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, so I'm not quite home yet and I won't be for ages but am taking a break and thought I'd post the next Chapter!_

**Chapter Five**

Joey looked out of the window and sighed heavily. Neither woman knew where to take the conversation now. Charlie had honestly told her how she felt and how deeply she regretted what had happened but still, Joey couldn't stop picturing her with Hugo.

"I guess I haven't done enough to make it up to you," Charlie said sadly.

Joey gazed at her.

"If there's something specific you need to me to do, Joey, you just say what it is and I'll do it," she added. "Honestly, I'd do anything. It doesn't matter what it is if you'd only give me another chance. I can be everything you need to be now, Joey. I know I can."

Joey looked awkward. Charlie felt crestfallen.

"I just don't know if I can get over this," Joey said. "I want to. I really, really do but… but it still hurts so much."

She reached out to hold both Charlie's hands in hers.

"Charlie, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. What we had was so special. It meant everything to me. But you destroyed it. And I honestly don't know if we can put ourselves back together again."

Charlie let herself cry. She visibly deflated. Joey watched their hands go slack.

"I guess I'd better get out of your hair then," Charlie said awkwardly.

She got up and shuffled towards the edge of the bed, her head bowed. She walked towards the door, pausing when she touched the handle. She looked back at Joey.

"I know it's not original but all I can say is that I truly do love you, Joey. I have never loved anyone before and I doubt I'll love anyone again," she said. "I hate myself for losing you but I respect that you have to walk away. I just want you to be happy and if I'm not the person who can make you feel that way then I hope you find someone amazing. I hope you find someone who deserves you."

She pulled open the door and headed outside. Joey couldn't fight her tears. She stared at the closed door for a few moments before leaping to her feet. She flung open the door and chased Charlie down the hall.

"Maybe we could hang out this week!" she cried.

Charlie spun round in surprise.

"You're here. I'm here. Maybe we could spend some more time together," Joey suggested.

"I'd love that," Charlie said immediately.

"I normally go for a run on the beach in the mornings," Joey said. "We always used to have fun doing that so… would you like to come?"

Charlie nodded her head vigorously.

"See you outside the restaurant at eight thirty?"

"I'll be there," Charlie said, turning away.

She turned back, pleased to see Joey was watching her go.

"Thank you," she said.

Joey smiled, hoping she had done the right thing. This was exactly the reason she'd left. Her world revolved around Charlie and having her nearby left her with the overwhelming compulsion to spend time with her. She wanted to forgive her. She wanted to be with her again. If Charlie thought Joey could ever be with someone else, she was wrong. Nobody would ever compare to the woman who'd so reluctantly fallen in love with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

That evening, Charlie wasn't quite sure what mood she was in. She, Ruby, Leah, VJ, Aden and Xavier had dinner together and everyone was aware that Joey was missing. Charlie hated not having her there. She had been so hopeful that morning that perhaps they could patch things up. She supposed at least they had got somewhere. It wasn't as far down the line as Charlie had hoped it would be but on the positive side, at least Joey hadn't rejected her completely. She had started to and then she had followed her, offering to see her the next day. At least that was something. Maybe if she and Joey could start having fun together, maybe they could relax, remember how good things could be and maybe then they would have a chance to start again.

"So, what happened?" Ruby asked quietly, nudging her sister.

She'd asked a couple of times but Charlie had changed the subject. She hadn't been ready to talk about it. She still hadn't processed her own feelings.

"We're going running tomorrow," she revealed.

"Well, that's a good sign. Are you back together yet?"

Charlie shook her head sadly.

"I don't know if we ever will be," she admitted.

She clenched her jaw, fighting her emotions that were threatening to spill all over the table. Ruby reached for her hand.

"Give it time," she said.

* * *

Joey sat in Joshua's bedroom eating a microwave meal with him and two of her other colleagues, Katie and Luke. It was a regular evening ritual. She was seriously lacking in vegetables but they were hard to prepare in a bed and breakfast facility and eating out every day was getting too expensive.

"Okay, we've been in ten minutes already and you haven't mentioned your date," Luke finally said, directing his question at Joey.

"It wasn't a date," Joey said. "You enjoy a date."

"No smoochies?" he persisted.

"No smoochies," Joey confirmed.

Luke frowned.

"I don't get it," he said. "You love her; she's told you she loves you. Why don't you just get back together?"

"Because this Charlie girl cheated on Joey with some guy," Katie reminded him.

She for one did not want any smoochies to happen between Joey and Charlie. Luke hung his head.

"Oh yeah," he said, realising it wasn't as simple as he knew Joey wanted it to be.

"So, have you ended it?" Katie asked, trying not to sound hopeful, although it was no secret that she wanted Joey for herself.

Even Joey knew that.

"No," Joey said. "Not exactly. I tried to say goodbye but I ended up asking her to come for a run with me tomorrow."

"Joey!" Katie scolded.

"Stop interfering," Joshua warned quietly.

"But she hurt you," Katie said, ignoring her friend.

"I know."

"And you told us the whole point of coming away was to forget about her because if you were around her, you knew you'd end up slipping back into a relationship."

"I know."

"So, why are you hanging out with her?"

"Because she _wants_ to slip back into a relationship," Joshua said.

Joey sighed. He was completely right.

"I just thought if we could spend some time together, perhaps we could see how it fits, you know? I'm hoping I'll be able to figure out pretty quickly whether I can be with her again," she said.

"I hope you can," Luke said.

He loved Katie and knew that Joey being with someone else would hurt her. But he also knew, just from the way Joey spoke about her ex-girlfriend, that Charlie was the only one for her.

* * *

The following morning, Charlie was up and out early, although she had tried not to be at their meeting place too far in advance. She was five minutes previous and commended herself for not getting so over excited that she had hurried and hadn't slept. The prospect of seeing Joey again was exciting and nerve wracking. If she couldn't prove herself this week then it was unlikely she'd ever be able to prove herself at all. Joey was no help in letting her know whether anything would happen between them again. One minute she was saying no and the next, she was asking to spend time together. It was very confusing. Charlie looked around and felt a thrill go through her when the woman in question approached. She was in shorts and a skimpy running vest. She battled with inappropriate thoughts as Joey smiled at her. It didn't go unnoticed that Joey had checked her out either. She felt a surge of hope rush through her. If they still loved each other, if they still found each other attractive and they both wanted to try and make it work somehow, surely they could succeed.

"Did you sleep well?" the younger girl asked, attempting to be cheerful.

"Yes, thanks," Charlie said.

She'd never been so nervous around someone before. Joey set her head and heart into a spin.

"And you?" she asked, remembering to be polite.

"Mostly," Joey said.

She still had the occasional nightmare, usually around everything that had happened with Robbo. They flared up again whenever she was anxious and seeing Charlie again definitely made her anxious.

"Shall we go?" Joey asked, not wanting Charlie to ask questions.

Charlie nodded, following Joey as she took off down the beach.

* * *

As they ran, Joey was slightly ahead. Charlie failed to concentrate properly. She was captivated by the sight of Joey's legs, bottom and back and the way her hair fanned out behind her, caught up in the breeze. She desperately wished she could touch her, be close to her again. Suddenly she fell, yelping as she landed on the sand. Joey heard her and turned round immediately, looking concerned. Charlie rubbed her ankle, mostly feeling embarrassed that her gazing had distracted her enough to make her stumble. Joey crouched down in front of her, asking if she was alright.

"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention," Charlie admitted.

Joey reached out to examine her ankle.

"It's fine," Charlie said, after a few moments of joyfully allowing Joey to touch her.

Joey smiled kindly and gently pulled her to her feet. Their bodies came together suddenly. Both of them pulled away abruptly, feeling shy.

"Can you still run or do you want to stop?" Joey asked.

"I can carry on," Charlie said.

Joey reached out for her hands and allowed herself to look into Charlie's eyes, just for a few seconds.

"Are you sure?"

Charlie nodded.

"Sure I'm sure," she said.

Joey reluctantly let go of Charlie and jogged off. Charlie set off too, making an effort to keep in line with Joey instead of behind her this time so she didn't get distracted again. Joey looked at her frequently, smiling. Charlie began to relax a little. It almost felt like the old days.

"You know we have to do it," Joey said, out of the blue.

"What?"

"Race!"

Charlie laughed. One of their favourite things to do together had been charging across the sand in competition.

"Beat you to the flag!" Joey called, shooting off ahead.

Charlie picked up pace, running as fast as she could. Joey reached their goal a fraction of a second earlier than Charlie, who collapsed onto the floor as soon as she could. Joey did a dance of triumph that made Charlie giggle.

"I won!" Joey declared, feeling jubilant.

"Well, you had an unfair advantage!" Charlie protested, waving her ankle in the air, although it didn't hurt at all now.

Joey sank down beside Charlie, still grinning.

"You're such a bad loser," she told her.

"I am not!" Charlie pouted.

"You so are!"

Charlie flopped back so she was lying on the beach, still giggling as she replayed Joey's happy dance in her head.

"You're a bad winner!" she insisted.

Joey leaned over her, smiling into her face. Her hair fell down, brushing Charlie's cheek. Charlie had a wonderful view of cleavage.

"Oh, am I?" Joey challenged.

"Mmm hmm," Charlie said, although the close proximity of Joey was making her lose the thread of the conversation.

"I think you just need to accept that I'm amazing," Joey teased.

They made eye contact. Both women could feel the heat between them and it was nothing to do with being hot and sweaty from their morning's exercise.

"You're amazing," Charlie breathed.

Their eyes lingered intensely. Joey felt her heart racing, knowing that it was the perfect moment to kiss. She so desperately wanted to take the moment, to allow herself to be with Charlie again. But her sensibilities returned to her and she reluctantly pulled away.

"Shall we get breakfast?" she asked, looking out to sea, trying to find anything to focus on aside from Charlie's beautiful face and toned body, sprawled out on the sand beside her. On a different day, in a different life, back when they'd had only each other in their perfect little world, Joey wouldn't have been able to keep her hands to herself. She would have kissed her for all she was worth. Her hands would have traced patterns on her skin right up until the moment Charlie realised she was making out with a girl in public. Then they would have hurried home as quickly as possible to continue their exploration of and desire for each other behind closed doors. Charlie sat up, feeling a little flustered.

"Sounds good to me," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

_Posted especially for Gunni11!_

**Chapter Seven**

Joey and Charlie headed to a café, feeling exhausted, hungry and struggling to resist grabbing hold of each other. Their connection was undeniable, although Joey was determined to do exactly that. They ordered their food and sat down at a corner table. Charlie couldn't take her eyes off Joey. She felt blessed that she was being allowed to spend time with her and just hoped that she'd be allowed to see her for the rest of the week. She made a mental note to buy Ruby a big present when they got home and an even bigger one if anything happened between her and Joey.

"What?" Joey asked, noticing that she was being stared at.

Charlie blushed and apologised.

"Nothing."

Joey thought she could guess what Charlie had been thinking. It was pretty much all Joey thought about when she was around Charlie. To be fair, it was all she thought about when Charlie wasn't around. She blushed too.

"So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Joey asked.

Charlie shrugged.

"I don't have any plans."

"I could show you around town. If you'd like."

Charlie jumped at the chance to spend more time with her. Joey smiled. Their food arrived and they tucked in.

"So, how is everyone?" Joey asked. "Ruby?"

"She's been an angel," Charlie said. "She's really been taking care of me since... since."

She looked down at her plate.

"But yeah, she's doing well. She and Xavier are still pretty tight."

"Did I see him in the restaurant with you guys?"

"Yeah it's me, Ruby, Xavier, Aden, Leah and VJ here. Hey, you should come to dinner with everyone tonight. They'd all love to see you, especially Rubes."

"That would be great," Joey accepted. "I'd love to see everyone."

***

The sun was high and hot the afternoon as Joey and Charlie decided to hike up onto the cliffs so Joey could show Charlie the view over the sea. Arriving first, Charlie turned round to see that Joey was struggling slightly. She reached out to grip her hands and pull her up to rest of the way. Joey landed in Charlie's arms. Their faces came so close together that their lips brushed. They resisted kissing but also didn't pull apart. Joey felt sensations rush through her as her lips tingled against Charlie's even through this faintest contact. She gazed into Charlie's eyes, unsure of what her next move should be. Charlie slipped her arms around her. She felt protected by her hands on her waist. Before she'd thought it through, she pressed her lips more firmly against Charlie's. They kissed deeply and passionately, attempting to make up for the month they had been apart. Charlie felt like all her dreams had come true having Joey in her arms, mouth to mouth. She parted her lips slightly and her tongue silently asked permission to seek Joey's. Joey accepted, pulling herself closer to Charlie. She never wanted this to end. She couldn't bear for reality to hit them. High on a hillside, they could pretend everything was healed. Eventually, when oxygen started to become an issue, they parted, breathing heavily. Joey couldn't bear the hope in Charlie's eyes.

"Shall we carry on?" Joey asked.

She caught herself.

"Walking. Carry on walking," she added.

Charlie nodded. She was having palpitations as she followed Joey along the top of the cliff. After a few moments, Joey spun around the face her, looking emotional.

"Why do I have to love you so damn much, Charlie?" she said, pleading genuinely for an answer.

Charlie stepped up close.

"Because we're meant to be together," she said simply.

Joey exhaled, feeling torn between a million emotions. She closed the gap between them and kissed Charlie again, pouring all her love and hurt into the moment. Charlie's arms clung to Joey's waist while Joey's fingers tangled in Charlie's hair. They sought each other's hearts, pressing themselves so tightly together that there was no gap between them at all. Their bodies entwined so perfectly. Love poured from their souls. Again, it took a long time to prise themselves apart. They rested their foreheads together and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I want to be with you, Charlie," Joey admitted. "But I still don't know if I can."

"Joey, we've had such a great time together," Charlie said desperately. "We click. We connect in a way that has never happened to either of us before. And kissing you... it's even better than it used to be and I don't know how that's possible. This is right. I know it is. And so do you."

Joey's lips trembled. Half of her wanted to fling herself back into Charlie's arms and the other half wanted to run down the cliff as fast as her legs could carry her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Charlie's face.

"I'm not ready," she admitted.

Charlie looked and felt heartbroken. Her hands dropped to her sides.

"What if... what if we just keep trying?" she begged. "Hang out this week like we said. Continue to spending time together and see where it goes."

Joey nodded. She couldn't bring herself to walk away. Leaving the first time had been so painful and so far, she'd failed to end things twice since they'd met again. She knew this wasn't going to be any different. Sinking down on the floor, she stared out onto the horizon. Charlie sat beside her. She put an arm around Joey, who felt the way she was trembling. She looked back at Charlie and kissed her again. They kissed for a long time. Joey let Charlie guide her onto her back but when she felt Charlie's hand slipping to her breast, she caught her wrist. Charlie pulled back nervously.

"I need to take it slow," Joey said.

Charlie put her hands back up to Joey's shoulder, nodding.

"Sorry," she said.

They kissed again until Joey pulled back.

"We're not back together," she said awkwardly.

"I know," Charlie said, although the fact was painful. "Whatever you want. We can take it at your pace, Joey. I'll do anything to make you happy."

Joey smiled gratefully, worrying that she was messing with both their heads. She still didn't know if there was a future but she so desperately wanted there to be one. They continued kissing on the grass.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Joey shyly joined everybody at the dinner table in the hotel restaurant. Aden smiled, Ruby waved and Charlie leapt up and pulled out the chair beside her, gesturing for Joey to sit down. Joey blushed, aware that everyone else at the table was admiring how adorable Charlie was being. She couldn't help but admire it herself. They had spent most of the afternoon making out on top of the cliff. They hadn't gone any further than kissing really. Joey still wanted to keep things low key for now. She still wasn't sure if there could be a future between them. Maybe she was selfish but for now, she just couldn't quit her addiction to Charlie's lips and the feel of her arms around her. They had parted reluctantly to each get ready for dinner with the others. She looked around the table. Everyone was smiling at her, even Xavier who she didn't even know. Ruby's eyes were eagerly flitting between her and Charlie, looking like she was trying to figure out if anything had happened between them. She felt Charlie reach out for her hand under the table. She accepted it gratefully, although she wasn't sure she'd cope with concentrating on eating when Charlie was rubbing her thumb up and down her palm.

"So, tell us all about your trip," Leah suggested.

"Oh, it's been great," Joey enthused. "We're docked here because of the shark attack stuff but before that it was amazing. You know how much I love being out on the water."

"We do!" Aden laughed.

"What are the crew like?" Ruby wondered. "Have you made friends?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty close to three people there. There's Joshua who's been really protective of me. Then there's Luke who is adorable. And Katie who's really nice. We've got a lot in common."

She glanced at Charlie who had squeezed her hand a little too hard. Charlie didn't meet her gaze; she looked down at her plate. Joey sighed. She would not be impressed if Charlie started being jealous. After everything that had happened, Charlie was not the one who ought to be feeling paranoid about her girlfriend spending time with other people. Not that we're together, Joey reminded herself.

***

After dinner, Leah took VJ to bed. Ruby and Xavier went for a walk along the beach and Aden went to a bar to meet up with some guys he'd made friends with during the day. Charlie and Joey hovered in the lobby, neither quite sure of what they should do next.

"You could come up to the room if you wanted," Charlie suggested awkwardly. "No funny business, I promise. We could have coffee or something."

Joey nodded and let Charlie lead the way.

***

Inside Charlie and Ruby's hotel room, Joey hovered in the middle of the room while Charlie made coffee.

"You can sit," she said.

Joey perched awkwardly on the edge of Charlie's bed, in a similar way to how Charlie had done it the day before in her room at the bed and breakfast. Charlie hurriedly made the coffee and returned to Joey with their drinks, sitting beside her. They sipped their coffees in silence.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner," Joey said. "It was great seeing everyone."

"It was great seeing you," Charlie replied.

She took a breath and then leant closer to kiss Joey, hoping that it was still an acceptable thing to do. Joey fell into Charlie's arms. They both promptly dropped their coffees on the floor. Joey jumped and apologised, moving to clear up the mess.

"I'll deal with it later. It's a wooden floor. It's fine," Charlie insisted, drawing Joey close again.

They began kissing more deeply, the spilt coffee completely forgotten about. Charlie leant backwards on the bed, pulling Joey with her. They let their tongues play as their passion increased. Joey's heart was hammering in her chest. Deciding that it was now or never, she let her hand slip down to Charlie's breast. She felt Charlie take in a breath as Joey's hand began to explore her body. Unwelcome images of Charlie letting Hugo touch her flashed into her mind. She tried to ignore them, to keep focussing on Charlie and remembering how much they meant to each other. But the images kept coming at her, like a perfect video tape. She snapped her hand away and got off the bed in a hurry. Charlie sat up, looking hurt and confused.

"I can't do this," Joey managed, her heart breaking and voice cracking. "I'm sorry."

She rushed out of the room before Charlie had even had the chance to reply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Ruby arrived back at the hotel, after a somewhat passionate goodbye to Xavier, a little nervous of what she might find in the room. The last thing she needed was to find her sister and Joey having sex there, although she would be pleased if they were back together. She opened the door loudly, giving the girls a chance to break apart but was saddened and surprised to find Charlie sitting in the dark on her bed.

"Charles, are you okay?" she asked, full of concern.

Charlie barely looked up. Ruby rushed forwards and clicked the lamp on. Charlie's eyes were red and puffy. Ruby sat on the bed and threw her arms around her sister.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, although she could guess.

"It's over," Charlie told her weakly.

"But... But I thought..."

"So did I."

"What happened?"

"We spent an amazing day together. We kissed and while she wouldn't get back with me, she seemed willing to see how it went. Then we had dinner and it was so nice and I held her hand under the table. Then we came up here and started making out again and then suddenly she got up and bolted."

"Did she say why?"

"No, she just apologised, said she couldn't do it, and then she left."

Charlie began crying again. They had been so close to working everything else. Now it was ruined and she didn't even know why.

"Have you tried to call her?"

Charlie shook her head.

"I've just been crying in the dark," she admitted.

Ruby sighed and hugged her sister close, not sure how to help or what to say.

"Do I smell coffee?" she finally asked.

Charlie cried harder.

Joey felt restless in her room. She paced from one end of the small room to the other, twisting her hands and fighting tears. She shouldn't have walked out. She hated the look on Charlie's face, the look of heartbreak. But the images of what Charlie and Hugo had done together had been too strong. They had overpowered her, showing her that she couldn't get over what had happened behind her back. She regretted kissing Charlie on the cliff. Now she felt like she had led her on, only to let her down. She should have known it was too soon, too much to handle. She grabbed her keys and stormed across the hall. Katie answered the door immediately and welcomed her inside.

"What's wrong?" her friend asked.

"I think Charlie and I are finished," Joey said desperately, throwing herself down on the bed.

Katie tried not to look pleased. She hadn't wanted Charlie and Joey to get back together in the first place. Breaking up again could only be a good thing. She sat down beside Joey, taking in the sight of her stretched out on her back with a hint of torso showing.

"What happened?"

"We were kissing," Joey began.

Kate grimaced.

"And all I could think about was her and Hugo," Joey continued. "I just couldn't get it out of my mind. I freaked and fled."

Katie reclined and put her arms around Joey, who allowed herself to be held.

"I just wish it could all be fixed," Joey said.

"I know, sweetheart."

"I love her so much, Katie," Joey cried.

"It'll get better."

"How? How will it get better? I can't get her betrayal out of my mind," Joey said. "And I don't think it's going to change. And if it doesn't, I have to live without her and I don't actually know if I can do that."

Katie held her closer, stroking her hair.

"This is impossible! I don't know what to do!"

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Katie asked.

Joey peered up at her and nodded.

"You need to forget about Charlie."

Joey frowned.

"I know it doesn't feel like it but you will get over her. You just need time. You'll eventually be able to leave Charlie behind and fall for someone else."

Katie couldn't help but hope it would be her.

"I can't even think about anyone else," Joey said sadly. "Charlie's my world. And I can't have her."

She dissolved into tears. Katie held her tighter and finally unable to resist, despite the lousy timing, she bent her head to kiss her. Joey, without having noticed what was about to happen, suddenly rolled over and buried her face in the blanket, growling with frustration, confusion and pain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Charlie had had a sleepless night. Ruby had lain beside her most of the time, trying to calm her tears. She avoided breakfast and decided to go for a walk. She surprised herself by ending up on the cliff top where she and Joey had shared their reunion kiss. Happy memories suddenly became painful as she remembered the rejection in her room. They had come so close and now it felt like the world had ended. And she still had to live in the same town as her lost love for several more days. Overwrought with emotion, she climbed back down the cliff and headed to the beach. Wandering aimlessly along the sand, she remembered only the day before when they had gone running together. She remembered tripping and Joey coming to tend to her ankle. She also remembered that they had nearly shared a kiss then. Sighing, she wondered why Joey had kissed her at all, why she had agreed to spend time with her when she knew she didn't feel that way about her anymore. It didn't make sense that Joey would lead her on. That wasn't her nature. But surely she must have known that she didn't want to get back together. Looking up, her heart felt heavy as she saw Joey sitting on the beach with her friends, presumable Joshua, Luke and Katie from the trawler. She stopped a short distance back and observed the group. One of the guys was talking in an animated fashion. The other guy was listening intently. Joey looked as if she wasn't on the same planet as everyone else and the girl, Katie, was gazing at Joey. Charlie felt sick. Was there something between Joey and Katie? Was that why Joey had rejected her? But why would Joey had even toyed with her feelings if that was true? Charlie knew she had hurt Joey terribly but did she really deserve that kind of revenge? She hated to silently accuse Joey of such things but she couldn't figure it out any other way. Maybe Joey was trying to give her a taste of her own medicine. Maybe she'd wanted to hurt her. Charlie shook her head as she studied Joey's perfect form. She looked so sad and withdrawn. Katie might be undressing her with her eyes but Joey hadn't even noticed. Unless Joey was now feeling guilty about what she had done. Knowing she was about to fall apart, Charlie hurried away.

***

Later that afternoon, Joey had broken away from her friends and gone for a walk alone. She wound up on the cliff from the day before, seating herself in the exact location of her and Charlie's beautiful kisses. She started breathing painfully heavily as she wished with all her heart that she could change her feelings and make it work between them. Why did Charlie have to sleep with Hugo? Why did Ruby have to drag them together too soon? Why couldn't Joey just get over it like she wanted to? She sat looking out to sea for a while before dragging herself to her feet and walking back down. She walked along the coast aimlessly, looking up sharply when she heard someone call her name. Aden stood in front of her. He smiled cheerfully.

"What's up?" he asked.

She and Charlie had looked so happy at dinner the night before. They had seemed like they were making progress. What had changed? Joey tried and failed to smile. Her throat ached from the constant lump within it.

"Charlie?" Aden presumed.

Joey nodded.

"What happened?" he asked.

He sat down on a nearby bench, gesturing for Joey to do the same.

"I just can't forgive her," Joey said. "I want to. We were nearly back together but when it came down to it, I just couldn't let go of the past."

"Do you think you'll ever be able to?" Aden asked.

Joey shrugged.

"I don't see how."

"Why not?"

The question took Joey by surprise.

"I'm sorry, it's just… after everything Belle and I have been through, I'd still forgive her anything. My problem is that she won't be with me and it hurts so much," Aden explained. "If I had half a chance of getting back with her, I'd take it with both hands but she's not willing. I know Charlie hurt you. I know she broke your heart but if you love her and you want to be with her, don't you owe it to yourself to give it a chance if you can?"

Joey nodded, sighing heavily.

"I just can't seem to cope with what she did. What if she cheats again?"

"I can guess pretty firmly that she won't," Aden says.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've just spent the last month watching her die."

Joey looked up sharply.

"She's been lost without you, Joey. All she does is work and try and tune out all her feelings. And I know from seeing her on her down time and everything Ruby told me when she was trying to convince me to help her arrange this trip, that she's been a wreck."

"Did you see much of her?" Joey asked.

"I saw her the morning after you left," Aden admitted. "She was sitting by the beach, staring off into the distance in tears. And she hasn't been fairing much better since then. She misses you so much. She loves you, Joey. She knows how badly she messed up. Losing you woke her up to realising just how much she needs you."

"We made out yesterday," Joey revealed. "But just as we were getting into it, I kept getting all these images of her with Hugo and I ran off. How can I be with her if I'm constantly thinking about that?"

Aden sighed. He didn't know the answer to her question.

"I guess you just do everything you can to make it work. If you think she's worth it."

***

The sky was dark and Charlie had been walking around for hours. The air had become a little chilly but she had no intention of going back to the hotel and warming up. She had texted Ruby to skip lunch and dinner. Looking up ahead, she spotted a group of young men. Wandering closer, she realised that they had circled a girl. They were poking at her and clearly being intimidating. Charlie leapt into action immediately, running forward, wanting to help. She gasped when she got close enough to recognise that the girl being hassled was Joey.

***

Joey turned round when she heard a woman shout 'hey' rather sharply. The boys looked up too. She came face to face with Charlie.

"Leave her alone," Charlie told the three men, who had followed Joey for five minutes before swooping in.

Panic had completely taken over. Last time Joey had been cornered by a man, he had wrecked her life. She trembled as she tried to find a way to flee. She couldn't let something like that happen again. It nearly destroyed her the first time and with her life in tatters already, she didn't know if she could survive anything else.

"What are you going to do about it?" the leader of the pack demanded, looking at Charlie.

"I'll arrest you," Charlie warned.

"Yeah, right!" the guy laughed, turning his attention back to Joey.

Joey felt hands on her arms. His cronies had hold of her. She attempted to fight them.

"Get the hell away from her!" Charlie yelled, rushing forward and attempting to pull the guy closest to her, away from Joey.

"Get rid of her," the leader told one of his friends.

The guy turned round and shoved Charlie backwards. Instinct took over. She threw a punch. The man clutched his face and fell out of the way. Charlie charged forward, adrenaline coursing through her body. There was no way she was going to let Joey get hurt. She'd rather die than allow her to go through pain like this, not after last time. The second in command turned to deal with her. They gripped each other, struggling to overpower the other person. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the leader grabbing Joey's wrists and pressing her roughly against the wall. She saw Joey's tears glisten in the moonlight. Shoving her attacker out of the way, Charlie threw herself between the leader and the love of her life. He continued to try and get to Joey but Charlie stood firm.

"Don't touch her!" she cried. "Do whatever the hell you want to me but don't touch her!"

She felt his rough hands grabbing her arms. It hurt. She struggled back, desperate to get Joey to safety. He shoved her into the wall. She wrenched one arm free and hit him in the face. Undeterred, he punched her back. She felt blood begin to pour from her nose and her head began to spin but she wasn't finished yet. She kneed him in the groin. He fell back, crying out. Charlie took the moment to grab Joey's trembling hand, wanting to drag her away but the man grabbed her roughly back. She hardly had time to register the flash of glass reflecting off a street lamp before she felt it slash her abdomen. She saw Joey rush out from behind her, pushing into their aggressor as hard as she could. Breathing heavily, the girls clung onto each other as they ran away.


	11. Chapter 11

_Gunnii11, here's my part of the deal! I eagerly await yours!_

**Chapter Eleven**

Charlie's breath came in short, sharp, painful bursts as she and Joey reached Joey's bed and breakfast. Joey pushed the door open, clutching Charlie's hand and bringing her inside. Charlie stumbled up the stairs, waves of pain coursing through her body. Joey slowed down and gently guided her to her room. She sat Charlie down on the bed, staring at her cut and bruised face, completely unable to speak. Her mind was a jumble. Charlie looked sick. Joey rushed to her, kneeling down in front of her. She held onto her hands, gazing into her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

Charlie shrugged and then winced. Joey leapt to her feet, rushing to the sink, grabbing a baby wipe from the pack she'd carried round with her since she began working on the boat. Clean hands were impossible to keep when working on a fishing trawler but dirty hands drove her crazy. She hurried back to Charlie and attempted to carefully mop up the blood. Charlie winced and then silently scolded herself for being a baby. Joey dabbed the blood away but the injury definitely looked like it was going to need stitches.

"Is it bad?" Charlie asked in response to Joey's worried expression.

"I need to get you to the hospital," she replied.

Charlie leapt up in the direction of the mirror but stumbled, her head spinning. Joey reached out to grab hold of her.

"I'm going to call an ambulance," Joey said.

Charlie shook her head. The motion made her ill. She retched into the sink. Joey's arms were around her shoulders. She rubbed Charlie's back and held up her hair while she threw up. Wiping her mouth, Charlie looked at Joey and apologised.

"I think I can forgive you," Joey said. "Now, please let me get you to a doctor?"

Charlie shook her head. She didn't want to be fussed over. They both noticed the blood on the floor at the same time and it wasn't coming from her face. Joey reached for Charlie's shirt. She nearly threw up herself when she saw a shard of glass sticking out of Charlie's abdomen. Charlie looked down and seeing the injury suddenly made it hurt. She knew she had been uncomfortable. She knew she was hurting there but nothing prepared her for how much the pain increased once she saw the wound. Joey pulled out her phone quickly. Charlie tried and failed to protest.

***

An hour and half later, Joey was sitting by Charlie's bedside in the hospital. The glass had been safely removed. Her tummy and face had been stitched and they'd sent her for a scan to check there were no internal injuries in her stomach or her brain. They had been told the results would probably be back in thirty minutes. Charlie was lying back on the bed feeling sore and uncomfortable, both physically and emotionally now, in the harsh light of the hospital with nothing to do but talk to Joey. She felt a tender hand reach out to clutch hers. She turned her head to gaze into Joey's frightened, pale face.

"Why did you do this?" Joey asked, reiterating the question she'd asked inside her room.

"I had to protect you," Charlie said, returning her gaze to the ceiling.

"You put your life at risk, Charlie."

"I'd do it a thousand times if it means keeping you safe," Charlie replied honestly.

"You actually told them to do whatever they wanted to you if they left me alone," Joey recalled.

"I thought they were going to…"

She trailed off. The word was too painful for either of them to hear.

"So did I," Joey admitted.

"I couldn't let that happen to you again."

Joey burst into tears.

"So you would have let it happen to you instead?" she asked.

"If I had to."

Joey cried harder and rose out of her chair. She leant down, hovering over Charlie, desperate to make eye contact. Charlie relented and looked into Joey's eyes. She reached out her free hand to stroke Joey's face, concerned about her tears.

"I didn't mean to upset you," she managed.

Joey cried harder and sank onto Charlie's chest. Charlie stroked her hair, desperately wanting to soothe her.

"I just can't believe that you did that for me," Joey said.

Her voice was muffled against Charlie's cleavage. Charlie felt her chest becoming wet from Joey's tears.

"I'd do anything for you," she replied. "And besides, you were the real hero. You saved my life."

"After you saved my life!" Joey said, looking up.

"Call it even?" Charlie said with a smile that hurt her cheek.

"Not really," Joey said, shaking her head. "You've already saved my life twice before."

"Twice?" Charlie said.

Obviously there was the time that she had rescued Joey from Robbo trying to drown her in the bath but she didn't recall anything else.

"Once from Robbo. And once just generally."

"I thought it was only me that felt that way about you," Charlie said.

She had long since been aware that Joey had changed her life, saved it, healed it and made it worth living. Joey smiled at her. She was still stunned that Charlie had literally been willing to lay her life down for her if that was what had been called for.

"Every time I think I can't love you more than I already do, you excel yourself," Joey told her.

Charlie tried not to let hope burn in her heart. Just because Joey was overwhelmed by what had happened, it didn't mean that she was about to offer herself up to be her girlfriend again.

"I know I keep saying it but I'm just so… I don't know. What happened tonight was… I just can't believe you did that."

Charlie held tighter to Joey's hand.

"Joey, telling you I'd do anything for you isn't some empty promise. It never has been. I love you. I'd live and I'd die for you."

Joey gazed into Charlie's beautiful eyes. There were no barriers between them. Never had they been this real and raw with each other. Joey lowered her mouth in order to find Charlie's. This was it now. There was no turning back. She leapt away when she heard the door open. The doctor entered, preventing them from making contact. Joey blushed and looked at the woman with the stethoscope. She held up Charlie's scans. They gave her their full attention, refusing to break their hands apart.

"We've got your results and you're all clear," the doctor said. "You were so lucky."

"I know," Charlie said. "And I'll take great satisfaction in getting them arrested tomorrow and I hope to be the officer in charge."

The doctor smiled.

"The cops did show up to speak to you but I asked them to leave it until tomorrow when you're feeling clearer and calmer."

"Thank you. Can I go home now?" she asked.

"Yes," the doctor said. "Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"Thanks. I'm staying at…"

"Breakaway Bed and Breakfast," Joey interrupted.

Charlie glanced at her. Joey looked firm. There was no way she was going to pack Charlie off back to the hotel. She couldn't let her out of her sight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Joey and Charlie arrived back in Joey's room. Joey eased Charlie down onto the bed. She dug around for a spare t-shirt that Charlie could use as pyjamas. Locating what she wanted, she presented it to Charlie. They had hardly spoken since they'd left the hospital. Charlie felt a little shy but it was too painful to turn around. Trying not to wonder whether Joey had really been about to kiss her at the hospital or not, she began unbuttoning her shirt while Joey bent to remove her shoes and socks. She looked up to see Charlie wincing in pain as she tried to remove her bra.

"Do you want me to?" she offered awkwardly.

Charlie nodded, feeling terribly shy.

Joey tried not to look at the large bandage across Charlie's middle. She reached behind her and unhooked the bra. As Joey got close to her, Charlie couldn't resist breathing in her scent. Joey moved away and Charlie eased her straps down. Realising that Charlie would probably struggle with putting the t-shirt on, she helped her into it without asking if she needed help. When Charlie's head popped through the top, she saw that she was smiling gratefully.

"We need to get you to your feet," Joey said.

Charlie placed her hands on the edge of the bed and let herself be guided up by Joey. Joey looked awkwardly at Charlie's jeans. It felt so strange to be undressing her again.

"I can't bend," Charlie admitted.

Joey unbuttoned and then unzipped her, guiding the clothing down her legs. Charlie sat back down on the bed and Joey eased the jeans off. She then guided Charlie back to her feet again so that she could lift the blankets. She helped her climb into the bed and tucked her in before pouring her a glass of water and placing it by her bed. They had operated mostly in silence. Joey gazed into Charlie's face, unsure of what to do. It was a double bed. She would happily creep in beside her but after everything they had been through, she worried that Charlie wouldn't want her to. She kissed Charlie's forehead. The doctor had ruined the moment before and now Joey didn't have the confidence to pursue things. Guilt weight heavily on her heart. Charlie was so battered and Joey couldn't help but take full responsibility and claim it as her fault.

"Goodnight," she said softly.

She switched off the light and in the darkness curled up on the floor with her coat over the top of her. It was uncomfortable but if they couldn't share the bed, there was no way she was going to let Charlie suffer.

"Where are you sleeping?" the injured woman called through the dark.

"On the floor," Joey replied.

"There's room for two in here, you know."

"I just didn't…"

"Want to sleep with me," Charlie concluded sadly.

"I didn't know if you'd want to sleep with me."

"Joey, I just got stabbed for you. I don't think you should start worrying about whether I care about you or not."

Joey felt foolish.

"Any moment I get to be close to you makes me happy," Charlie said, not caring how pathetic she sounded.

Joey got to her feet and felt her way to the bed. She slipped in beside Charlie and lay next to her, not touching. They listened to their breathing in the silent darkness of the room. Finally unable to cope with the tension, Joey rolled onto her side. She felt around for Charlie's hand and began playing with her fingers. Charlie felt her heart begin to race. She worried about her hormones hurting her injuries. She was startled when Joey moved closer and pressed her lips against Charlie's. They kissed for several glorious seconds before Charlie forced herself to pull away. Joey's heart broke. Charlie had come to see her. She had tried so hard to get back with her and now, when it came to it, she was rejecting her. Joey realised that she had hurt Charlie too much by running out on her the previous night.

"Sorry," she mumbled, turning away.

Charlie felt her breath come too sharply. It hurt her abdomen but she couldn't stop it.

"I called Ruby for you, by the way," Joey said, trying to ignore what had just happened.

"Thank you," Charlie said.

"I didn't want her to worry about you. I played things down until you can see her in the morning. She said she'd come over first thing."

"Thanks."

Joey removed her hands from Charlie's. Tears spilled from her eyes and into her hair because of her horizontal position.

"Why did you kiss me?" Charlie asked.

"Because I love you," Joey replied.

"Enough to kiss me but not be with me?"

"What?" Joey asked, utterly confused.

"Because I can't do that," Charlie said tearfully. "I can't cope with being picked up and put back down. It's too hard, Joey. I don't know what I'm doing or how I'm meant to be feeling."

"I want to be with you," Joey told her.

She felt Charlie jolt in surprise and the whimper from pain. Joey rolled back over, placing her head on the pillow as close to Charlie as she could. Charlie turned her face to her. They could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"You want to be with me?" Charlie asked. "Honestly? You're not going to change your mind?"

"I won't change my mind," Joey confirmed.

Charlie sought out Joey's mouth. Their tears mingled as they kissed. Joey placed a careful hand on Charlie's body, between her chest and her arm, wanting to hold her close but feeling afraid of breaking her. Charlie relaxed into her touch.

"I should have got stabbed before," she murmured, sounding amused.

Joey laughed lightly.

"You're not doing this out of pity are you?" Charlie checked.

"I don't pity you."

"You really love me?"

"I do. You mean everything to me. I just wish it hadn't taken this to make me realise that I can't live without you. I'm sorry for messing you around."

"I don't think I can really complain about it," Charlie pointed out.

"You know, let's just draw a line under all of it," Joey suggested. "I know we've hurt each other, I know we've both made mistakes but let's let today be the first day of the rest of our lives. We've lost so much time. There's no need to waste more of it by dredging up the past."

"You really think we can move on that easily?" Charlie asked. "I mean, after everything I've done…"

"I just want to forget about it," Joey said. "Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Charlie said.

She leant closer for another kiss, deciding that having Joey's lips pressed against hers, having her hands on her body and her tongue teasing her mouth, was the best feeling in the world. To know she was loved by Joey meant everything to her.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It's turned into far more of an epic than I anticipated! We will soon be coming to a close but there are a few more chapters left. I hope you enjoy them!_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Joey was roused from sleep by someone knocking hurriedly on her door. Taking a moment to rub her eyes and gaze at Charlie's sleeping form beside her, Joey hurried out of bed to open the door. Ruby stood there looking frantic.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" the younger girl asked, pushing her way into the room.

She stopped when she saw Charlie sleeping in the bed.

"What happened?" she asked, turning to Joey.

"She saved my life," Joey explained. "I was being hassled by some guys. It turned violent. Charlie stepped in to help me."

"And what happened to her?"

Joey gestured to Charlie's injured face.

"And…"

"And what?"

"She got stabbed in the stomach with a broken bottle."

"What?" Ruby yelled.

Charlie woke up with a start, yelping in pain from the sudden movement. Ruby rushed over, apologising. Joey hurried over also, wanting to make sure Charlie was okay.

"I'm fine," Charlie said, attempting to shift herself into a sitting position.

"Are you sure?" Ruby squeaked, hating to see her sister so broken.

"I'm sure. I'll be off sick for a week, the doctors said and then after that, I'll be back to normal."

She looked at Joey, hoping that getting back together last night hadn't been some delirious fantasy. As if reading her mind, Joey stepped closer and reached for her hand. Ruby observed the contact and the way they looked at each other.

"Are you…?" she began. "Are you…? _Are_ you?"

Joey broke out into a smile.

"We're back together," she told her.

Ruby leapt into Joey's arms excitedly. She then bent down more gently and kissed her sister's cheek.

"I'm so happy for you both," she declared. "So happy! Hey, my plan worked!"

Charlie laughed.

"I wish it hadn't been quite so dramatic but at least it worked," Ruby added. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Charlie assured her.

***

Once Ruby had left, Joey crawled back into bed beside Charlie, holding her as gently as she could, not wanting to hurt her.

"Are you really okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm just sore and uncomfortable," Charlie said.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Charlie offered up her lips. Joey rewarded them with a kiss.

"I can't believe we finally get back together after five weeks of grief and I can't even do anything about it," Charlie sighed when they parted.

"I'm fairly certain that life has a very warped sense of humour."

She snuggled into Charlie's shoulder.

"Tell me about it. We finally get back together, I'm laid up and can hardly touch you and then you're going to disappear on me."

"Disappear?" Joey asked, sitting up again.

"You still have two months of work left to do," Charlie reminded her.

"Oh! I forgot about that."

"I wish I could have. I'm leaving here in two days. When are you going?"

Joey shrugged.

"I don't know. Whenever we're allowed back in the water, I guess."

"Maybe I could stick around until you go," Charlie suggested.

"What about your job?"

"I have done so much overtime that I'm owed some time off."

Joey smiled.

"And you never know, I might have healed enough by the time you leave!"  
They both giggled.

"You know, I'm sure receiving pleasure wouldn't interfere with your recovery," Joey said, grinning wickedly.

"But I wouldn't be able to give back…" Charlie protested.

"I'll learn to enjoy the anticipation," Joey told her, slipping down the bed.

***

Aden looked up when Charlie and Joey emerged from the police station, having made statements against the lads that had assaulted them the night before. Charlie being a cop, had been able to give very definite descriptions. Even during the altercation, she had paid attention to detail. He smiled at them as Charlie climbed into the passenger seat of her car. She wasn't capable of driving it so Aden had offered once Ruby had gone back to him and the others to explain what had happened. Joey jumped in the back and Aden drove them back to the bed and breakfast. Saying goodbye to him, Joey guided Charlie inside where she collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

"Do you need to sleep?" Joey asked.

"No, I need to snuggle," Charlie said, opening her arms for Joey to come closer.

They kissed tenderly and Charlie couldn't help but let her hands wander as far and as vigorously as her injuries would allow. A knock on the door interrupted them. Charlie and Joey growled in unison, feeling frustrated. Joey kissed Charlie once and got to her feet, rearranging her clothes as she headed towards the door.

"Katie!" she said, surprised.

Charlie frowned. She was sure Katie had glared at her.

"We have to go," Katie told Joey.

"Go?"

"They've lifted the ban. We're going back out to sea at three o'clock."

"Today?" Joey asked, her heart sinking.

Katie nodded.

"You'd better pack your stuff and say your goodbyes."


	14. Chapter 14

_Uh oh, all my fanfics appear to be traumatic at the moment! How did this happen? Please trust me, I'll make it right again eventually. xx_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Joey trembled as she threw herself back onto the bed. This was the worst possible timing. She buried her head in the pillow. Charlie watched her partner's suffering. She awkwardly and painfully shifted round to reach out to her. Joey peeked up and burst into tears the moments she saw that Charlie was crying. She then noticed the position Charlie was in. The doctor had specifically told her not to twist. Joey scolded Charlie gently and then helped her lie on her back again, twisting herself so she could curl up against Charlie.

"Two hours, huh?" Charlie commented, looking at the watch.

"I guess."

"You'd better get packing. I'll call the others so they can meet you down at the docks to say goodbye."

Charlie's emotional pain began to rival her physical. Joey didn't fare any better.

"Hey, it's only two months," Charlie said, trying to be cheerful.

"Two months is forever," Joey replied, reminding them both of their last tearful goodbye.

"We'll be fine," Charlie insisted. "We love each other; we'll be waiting for each other. We'll be fine."

"I guess I could _not_ go."

"But you love that job," Charlie said.

Joey sighed heavily and nodded. She leant across and kissed her. Their tears mingled and their tongues gently caressed each other. Pulling away reluctantly, Joey climbed off the bed and took her suitcase out from beneath it. Charlie watched her pack in silence, feeling bereft. Why did life always have to work this way? They always came so close to being together and then for some reason or other, they were parted. It wasn't fair.

***

After Joey had packed, she looked at the time. She had just over an hour left with Charlie. She climbed onto the bed and reached out to hold her. They kissed for a long time, both tenderly running their hands up and down each other's bodies. Joey slipped a hand between Charlie's legs, over her clothes. She looked into her eyes, asking permission. Charlie granted it, wanting to be as close to Joey as possible before they were wrenched apart.

***

Joey reluctantly got dressed when the time to leave came. She helped Charlie put her clothes back on and, picking up her bags, guided Charlie to the door. They met Katie, Joshua and Luke in the corridor and the five of them piled into a taxi to get to the docks together. Ruby, Aden, Leah, VJ and Xavier were ready and waiting to say goodbye. Joshua and Luke greeted them politely and then headed towards the boat, dragging a reluctant Katie with them. She had been eyeballing Charlie and Joey since the bed and breakfast. Joey hugged Aden, Leah and Xavier goodbye. She crouched down to embrace VJ.

"I don't want you to go," he protested sadly.

"I'll be back soon," Joey told him. "I promise."

"Can we play cards again, like before?"

"Sure we can."

She let him go and approached Ruby who was also fighting tears.

"We weren't expecting to lose you so soon," Ruby said.

"Me neither," Joey admitted.

She glanced at Charlie who was hovering on the periphery of the group. Joey hugged Ruby close.

"Take care of her for me," she whispered.

"I will," Ruby promised.

She tried not to hate Joey for going. She tried to understand that Joey needed to do this for herself, finish what she started, be independent instead of relying on Charlie like she had done in Summer Bay. But it was almost impossible as she looked at her physically and emotionally broken sister.

***

Joey let Ruby go and headed towards Charlie, aware that she didn't have much time to say goodbye. She gently pulled Charlie away from the group, to the edge of the pier. She tenderly stroked Charlie's non-injured cheek and gazed into her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you more than I could ever tell you," she said.

"Me too," Charlie said tearfully. "We'll keep in touch though, won't we?"

"Of course!"

"Maybe if you dock anywhere nearby, I could come and see you," Charlie suggested, trying to sound cheerful.

Joey nodded enthusiastically.

"And we can write and call each other," she added.

Charlie pulled Joey close and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. The kiss developed and they eventually parted to hold each other.

"I love you, Joey. I'm so happy that you gave me another chance. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you never regret taking me back."

"I love you," Joey said. "And I already know I made the right choice about being with you. And I will never stop feeling overwhelming grateful for what you did last night. You never stop surprising me with your love. These next two months are going to be hell but to know that you're waiting for me, that you still love me, that's what… that's what…"

Her tears overwhelmed her. Charlie and Joey held each other one last time. They parted with a tender kiss before Joey picked up her bag and headed towards the boat. On deck, Katie rushed to greet her but Joshua held her back, realising that she and Charlie were still sharing a private, intimate moment. Joey stood on deck as the boat began to pull away, retaining eye contact with Charlie, hardly able to believe that they were saying goodbye again so soon. Charlie attempted to stay strong but it was impossible. Tears flowed and she leant against the railing for support. The more her body shuddered with grief, the more her stitches tightened and stung. She held onto her abdomen and refused to break eye contact with Joey, the love of her life.


	15. Chapter 15

_Your reward for faithfulness... This is the second to last chapter._

**Chapter Fifteen**

Joey watched Charlie crumple against the railing.

"What the hell am I doing?" she asked herself suddenly.

She glanced back at her friends who were watching her intently. She looked at Charlie who was obviously physically and emotionally suffering. She looked at the expanse of water already between them.

Turning back to her friends, she said, "Post me my stuff when you get back to land."

"What?" Katie asked, alarmed.

Joey took a breath and jumped overboard.

***

Charlie straightened in alarm as she watched Joey fling herself into the water. Ruby and the others rushed forward.

"Joey!" Charlie yelled.

She watched her swim in the direction of the pier.

"Joey!" Charlie yelled again.

Ruby held onto her sister, also watching Joey fighting against the waves,

"She's fine," she said gently. "She's swimming."

"But…"

"She's swimming to you."

***

The water was even colder than Joey had anticipated. It hurt and the waves were difficult to get over. She failed to breathe at the right times and water spilt into her mouth. She looked ahead of her, watching Charlie panicking on the pier. It made her strive forward.

***

Aden and Xavier ran forward, climbing right to the edge of the pier, ready to either pull Joey up when she arrived or jump in to help her if she failed to make it.

***

Joey powered through the water, tuning out Katie, Luke and Joshua's shouts and focussing on the sound of Charlie's voice as she called her name over and over again. Finally reaching land, she allowed Aden and Xavier to pull her up. Dripping wet, she brushed her soaked hair out of her face. Not pausing to thank Aden and Xavier for their help, she ran to Charlie who launched herself in her arms, not caring that she was wet. In fact she privately appreciated how god Joey looked dripping with skin tight clothes.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked

"That's exactly what I asked myself on the boat," Joey explained. "I must have been crazy to get on board and leave you behind."

"But you love your job."

"I love you more. Charlie, we've wasted so much time messing around and letting other things get in the way of us. I love you. I want to be with you. I need to be with you."

"You're really staying?" Charlie asked.

"There is nowhere else in the world that I'd rather be than in your arms."

They kissed passionately, losing themselves in the moment and never wanting to let each other go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Have you seen my…?"

Charlie trailed off when she entered the living room and found her daughter, Elsie playing with her phone, exactly the thing she was looking for. She crouched down on the floor and carefully prised it out of the four-year-old's hand. Elsie pouted at her, perfectly emulating her mother.

"Seen your what?" Joey asked, appearing in the room from the kitchen.

Charlie waved her mobile at her. Joey nodded and grinned. It was such a routine that she wondered why Charlie ever looked anywhere else for it first. Elsie had an obsession with phones these days.

"Breakfast's up," Joey said, heading back into the kitchen.

Charlie scooped Elsie up, deciding it was easier to carry her to the table than to try and negotiate with the toddler to walk there herself.

***

It had been five years since Joey had thrown herself off the boat and swum back to Charlie's waiting arms. From that day, they had pledged their lives to each other and had not looked back. Once they had arrived back in the Bay, they had settled into a comfortable relationship, although the week that Charlie was injured had been frustrating. After six months, they had said goodbye to Leah and moved into their own apartment. They'd bought a two-bed place so that Ruby could live with them too. She'd moved out and into a rented flat with Xavier when she'd finished high school. Three years ago Charlie and Joey had their relationship blessed and celebrated with the friend and family, including Ross who was proud to see his daughter 'married' before he passed away a few months later in Morag's arms. On the night of their wedding, swept up in their romance, the women had decided to have a baby together. And now, they had Elsie Elizabeth Buckton, named after both their mothers. So that Charlie didn't need to leave work for maternity leave, they had decided that Joey would carry their baby. Joey had spent as much time as possible on boats for pleasure now that she was only working part-time on the trawler. When Elsie was old enough to go to school, Joey planned on increasing her hours quickly, although she would miss devoting almost every second of the day to her daughter.

***

Charlie finished her breakfast, glancing at her watch and worrying about being late. Elsie was eating painfully slowly and making as much of a mess as she possibly could.

"I hate to abandon you guys but I've really got to get to work," Charlie said.

She kissed the top of Elsie's head, avoiding her messy mouth and stood up. Joey stood up with her.

"See you later, Detective!" she grinned.

It was the first day of Charlie's promotion. Charlie beamed back at her as Joey walked a couple of paces with her to the door. Joey reached her arms around her and kissed her goodbye.

"Good luck," she said. "Not that you need it."

"Thanks. Are you guys still up for lunch?"

"Of course."

Joey kissed her gently on the lips one more time.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

Charlie blushed. She liked making Joey proud. She liked making her happy. It was the best feeling in the world.

***

_Well, here we are at the end of the line as this story comes to a close. Thank you to each and every person who read this story. I truly hope you enjoyed it. And extra special thanks to everyone who took the time to review. It's the feedback that keeps me writing and it honestly means the world. IJKS xxx_


End file.
